For centuries, essential oils have been the subject of both cosmetic and therapeutic uses. There is much information in the literature concerning their biological activities, derived for the most part from traditional remedies. Nevertheless, there are few studies providing proof of their activities by means of biological tests and confirming their clinical activities.
The paper entitled “Identification of selective combinations of essential oils with anti-inflammatory effects, in biological in vitro tests providing proof of their clinical efficacy”, published in the journal of the IFSCC (24th IFSCC Congress 2006, Osaka, Japan), gives the results of the effects obtained using ten essential oils, from three different origins, with regard to their anti-inflammatory properties. This article shows that the essential oils studied exhibit anti-inflammatory activities in vitro. The study carried out by the author identified four groups classed according to their inhibitory effects on the production of the inflammation mediators LTB4, 11-8 or PG E2.
Moreover, the same study shows that a number of these oils prove to be potent elastase inhibitors.
This paper, however, is not concerned at all with the effect of these essential oils on the release of histamine under the action of the corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH), an effect which underlies the present invention.
Sensitive skin is characterized by a tendency toward cutaneous hyperreactivity as compared to a normal skin subjected to the same stimulus, and in particular to an environmental stimulus.
The environmental stimuli which trigger or induce said reactions may be physical (UV radiation, temperatures, etc.), chemical (pollution, etc.), hormonal (menstrual cycle) or emotional (stress) (Morizot et al. Cosmetics and toiletries, 2000, 115 (11), pp. 83-89).
This hyperreactivity, like the signs of skin allergy, is manifested in stinging, redness, heat sensations, tingling or itching.
Consequently, compositions for the treatment of sensitive or sensitized skin are necessary.